Family reunion
by xXlonevampireXx
Summary: a nice little get together of two! m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Family reunion

**Family reunion**

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or sesshomaru

Inuyasha: hey bell, what is up?

Me: nothing just writing a yaoi fanfic of you and…

Inu: don't say it! DO NOT SAY A THING!

Sesshomaru: what is with all the shouting?

Me: inuyasha is upset that i'm writing a fanfic about you guys

Inu: a YAOI fanfic!

Sessy: what is yaoi?

-Inu's p.o.v-

"Damn it all!" I screamed, "why me?! Why fucking me?!" Not caring if Kagome or the others heard. This is the one time of year where I hate every thing. Why? It is time for the family reunion. But I have no other family besides my brother. We go to honor our mother and father, well I go to honor both.

"inuyasha what is the matter with you?" questioned my companion kagome.

"NO! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!"

"Ok then, well if you decide to calm down and tell me I will be at the camp site" she mumbled, shuffling backwards to the camp site, she likes me. I know but I don't care for her in the same depth she does for me.

"I should go… kagome?"

"Yes?" moving a bit closer

"I'm leaving for a while, I will come back as soon as I can, sorry I gotta go" I jumped away as fast as I could, I hate to see her when she gets so emotional.

-sess's p.o.v-

"Hmm…" it's almost time… will he come this year or will I seek him out again…

"Lord sesshomaru?" a little girl I rescued, called out braking my thoughts…

"RIN! Don't interrupt lord sesshomaru when he is thinking so deeply!" shouted the goblin type thing, I have traveled with for many years.

I blocked them out. "I'm leaving for a week or so, set up a camp so you don't die."

And I left, no need to go into detail

"Great! You've upset him"

I chuckled, knowing once I'm gone, Rin rules the camp, she can cook and Jaken can't.

-inu's p.o.v-

Running at full speed, I wonder why I am moving with light feet to get where I'm going. I don't want to be there, do I? No. I don't…

Will he be there before me? He's always there, and if I don't show on time he will seek me out among my friends, I don't want that…

I'm getting close I can smell his sent… it smells … good... comforting… intoxicating. what is wrong with me?

End of chapter one! What do ya'll think?

Inu: …

Sess: so inuyasha, I smell? Good?

Inu: NO!! YOU LUSTY SEXY FIEND!

Sess: you think I'm sexy, do you?

Inu: BELLA! HELP!(runs)

Me: well see you next chapter! Don't forget to review! A new chapter every week I hope!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2!!

Inu: we are back! With VENGENCE!

Me: no, inu, were just back.

Inu: but that does not sound cool!

Sess: it's not about sounding cool, it's about the story… right Bella?

Me: RIGHT!

Inu: whatever… mine sounded better

-inu's p.o.v-

The smell made me shiver, why? Why did he make my chest hurt this way?

"Why?"

It took me a moment to realize that I said that last word out loud. I could hear him in the clearing we had been to as children. he's walking now… walking this way!

"What do I do?!" I barely whispered

'How about you go and greet your brother the way you used to?' a little voice I hear in my head every so often, it's so familiar yet so distant.

'With a HUG?! He will think I'm coo-coo in the head!' I almost screamed my last word, barely a second later I felt hands ghosting up my front from behind.

"Won't you greet me brother?" a handsomely deadly voice. I could feel my self melting in his arms…

"NO!" I can't do that, stiffing and pulling away unsuccessfully.

"Brother? Inuyasha?" said a beautiful demon with ice for a heart calling me.

When did he ever refer to me as brother? Something is wrong very, very wrong.

"Sesshomaru, why are you calling me "brother" you never do…" My voice shook as I said his name.

"You are my brother, are you not?" I pictured him like kagome, crossed arms and tapping foot. I tried hard to suppress a laugh that had risen at the sight.

"What's this? You're laughing? Why? What is so humorous?"

I turned to look at his face; it was a look of confusion. I could not help it, I burst out laughing…

-sess's p.o.v-

He's laughing?! Why is he laughing?! I picked him up and carried him into the clearing, setting him down he looked as confused as I felt. I have always been there for him.

He doesn't know... the thought hit me hard, I can touch his mind, he can touch mine, we talk all the time and he does not know that it is me?!

I reached out softly to touch his mind.

'Inuyasha' I felt him start, 'it's me, are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm a little scared…'his thought was a whisper

'Why are you fearful? Is something wrong?' I prodded, I am worried?

'I don't know what is going on, my brother who I thought hated me is acting like he cares… I'm worried that if I go back to the old ways he'll hurt me again…'it sounded like crying, it snapped some thing inside of me, what was it? Anger? Fear? … love?

Me: I tried to make it longer! I did!

Inu: what was with that?! "It sounded like crying" WTF!

Sess: ha! That was GOOD! LOVE?! You are SO FUNNY!

Me: aw sesshomaru you know you wuv him-giggle-

Sess: -glare-

Inu: -double glare-

Me: well… heh… comment and review!! –Runs-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: WOOT

Me: WOOT!! Back again!

Inu: yes!

Sess: -yawn-

Me and inu: -stares at sess-

Sess: what?

Me and inu: The story is starting!

Sess: pity -ZZZ-

Me and inu: . . .

-Note! The thought conversations were confusing to read! So thought are now in italics!!-

-Sess's p.o.v-

What did I do? My thoughts raced, I reached for his mind again, hoping to find out.

'_Little one what did he do?' _I could see him, working to put it into an answer.

'_He… hurt me…' _the sounding voice was that of a broken child, wary and waiting to be beat.

I started to walk away, to a tree I like to sit in. he only half-heartedly turned to see where I was going.

'_H-he hurt you?! How?! Did he abuse you?'_ I stuttered unwillingly surprised, I hurt him… really?

I could hear him exhale, a short burst of air, a defeated breath.

'_No… its more like betrayed… he was cruel … but not openly… to my heart… he wouldn't even know if you asked him' _I have had some bad things said about me, but I hurt his heart?

'_Why would he not know? He did something to upset you? why did you not tell him of this?' _how did I hurt him?... I think I get it…

I shuffled back to were he was sitting in the grass, his ears twitched acknowledging that he heard me move. I walked up behind him and sat down and he tensed up.

I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Inuyasha" purposely-blowing hot air on it.

-Inu's p.o.v-

He started moving away, so I turned to see him walk to an old tree.

'_H-he hurt you?! How?! Did he abuse you?' _the voice asked almost more shocked then curious.

I breathed out, my head and chest aching from memories.

'_No… its more like betrayed… he was cruel … but not openly… to my heart… he wouldn't even know if you asked him'_ I tried to act stronger then I felt, failing horribly. I had no idea why this voice felt compassion for me…

'_Why would he not know? He did something to upset you? why did you not tell him of this?' _

All of a sudden I heard feet crush grass, I did not want sesshomaru to see me hurt, I moved my ears to give respect of acknowledging his movement, but he came right up behind me and sat. I could not help but tense up a bit, he moved and I could hear his sword hilt clank against his armor.

"Inuyasha" the seduction in his voice, the hot air blown in my ear made me shiver.

"Let's play Inuyasha, let's play a game… of… tag" the humor in his voice was irrelevant to the joy in the pit of my heart.

"W-what?" I turned to see his face lean to mine, kissing me softly and slowly.

"Tag, your it" he stood and walked to the trees surrounding us.

I'm it… what do I do? What do I do…

"You forgot how to play tag? Must I remind you? Ok, come to me." He waved his hand motioning me to come forward.

I wanted to run, Far and fast. I know how to play tag but that kiss is what confused me. I took a step backwards not wanting to go but I could not help but walk forward to him. I stopped a few feet from where he was standing and he reached my arm, he pulled me close forcing my waist against his.

"You run, when your not it, and the person who is it chases you" he spoke slowly as if for a child.

"H-how do you tag the –ah!- other!?" he pull me closer so I had to put my chin on his chest to look at him, when he pulled me my pelvis shifted the slightest bit and caused major friction.

-Sess's p.o.v-

He looked up at me with pleasure coated eyes; it was so hard not to take him then.

"H-how do you tag the –ah! - other!?" He said, as I pulled him closer and I felt groin grind against mine and I closed my eyes to the almost unexpected pleasure.

He felt limp in my arms, I open my eyes and saw him leaning on me, blushing, and erotic.

"Little one, look at me." He slowly opened his eyes, I bent and kissed him slowly.

"Tag your it, come and get me…" I set him down and he fell to his knees.

"Sesshomaru… I'm… it…" he looked very confused but it turned to a look of determination.

I stood there looking at him, more confused then I will ever admit, and he started walking to me, slowly and carefully.

"I'm…it…" he stopped right in front of me and looked at me with that smirk of a smile he wears in a cocky moment. He stretched onto his tiptoes and grabbed the back of my neck to pull himself to meet my face.

He leaned in and I put my arm around his lower back to give him support, he ghosted tongue across my lower lip, I slid mine out and wrestled with him and explored his mouth, reluctantly, I freed him much against his own will as well I noted.

"I am it, run" I looked at him and he understood. He started away and then tripped, I chuckled and grazed his mind.

'_Little one, are you ok?'_

'_Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I must have looked like a fool though…' _he sounded embarrassed but he was running again.

'_No, you're ok, so you want to play?'_ I threw him a chuckle in our minds, and he paused for a moment, physically stopping in his tracks.

'_NO!'_ blushing, and mad… really cute.

'_I am inside your head you think you could be a bit more honest? I mean really why is it so bad to love your brother? I love mine…'_ what did I just admit to?

'_You have a brother in there? Interesting we will play a game then, you tell me a secret about you, and I will tell you one about me…ok?'_ he wanted to play, while playing a game?

'_Ok, I already told you one, your turn, oh and turn around' _he stopped ad turned and I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Tag" I started off.

'_Ok, that was creepy… but it's my turn? Ok… I had a thing with a priestess named kekio but now that I think about it… she was a really good friend till' we started kissing and stuff'_

He sniffed the air following my sent… he saw my hair fly from behind the tree, grabbing my sleeve he kissed my lips and nipped my neck leaving a mark, and ran before I could do any thing.

'_Ok, my turn…'_

Me: yay, it's longer!

Inu: was that so hard?

Sess: . . . naps over

Me: ok… well see you guys next week! Let's see what I can get these two to do…wink

Inu: O.O

Sess: uhhh…. May I make a suggestion?

Me: sure

Sess: -whisper, whisper-

Me: O..O . . . ok?

. . . REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I neglected my poor readers-bows over and over- I'm sorry! I have been sooooooooooo busy with work and such…

Inu: ok, ok we heard you!

Sess: it is quite ok, but I have been waiting a long time for a good time…

Inu: -glare- perv…

Me: ok lets get going ^..^

-Sess's p.o.v-

I chased the sweet sent he gave off, though I could not place what the smell was, but it smelt exceptional. The trees moved in the soft wind, blowing his smell towards me.

'_Well as you know I am deeply in love with my brother…' _I sated like it was the most normal thing in the world, well to me it was.

'_Ok, I can't comment, but… does he know?'_ he asked pushing, to find out who I was. I can tell he wanted to know…

'_I don't think so… but I love playing games with him… and I think he's enjoying him self'_ I smiled knowing he had stopped to ponder that one, I caught up to were he was standing next to a strong oak, tapping his shoulder he spun around and I bent to kiss him slowly, to slowly for his liking and I saw he reached for my shoulder to pull himself up and kiss me, but he pulled my kimono jacket off shoulders to hang at my waist.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked sounding a bit fierce but smiling.

-inu's p.o.v-

I looked up at his face, to see him smiling.

'_He is smiling! I can't believe he is smiling!'_ my joy was seeping from me; I felt like cheering, wow, I'm losing it but I don't care!

'_Wow… just wow…'_ the humor in the voice caught me off guard.

'_SHUT UP!!! Let me have my perks ok?!?! So what if I'm happy over a little grin, you're the one who wants to fuck your blood kin…'_ I looked down from Sesshomaru's face… I wanted to do the same…

'_Trust me follow your heart it does not lie…your mind is the one you have to watch… it only knows what you want it to know, your heart is truthful, sometimes more so then you want… talk about simple pleasures.'_ He laughed, I can't believe he just made fun of me and worse yet he is still laughing… baka …

I went to take a few steps from Sesshomaru, but he pulled me closer, I looked at him and he looked so good, but I wanted more then to look at him, I wanted him all. My mind wandered and I started to think of scenes of me and him, I could not stop… they got hotter and sexier… my body started reacting.

'_I have a hard on… great…'_

"Inuyasha…" I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his head tilted back just a bit, his lips were quivering, he looked like he could see what I was imagining.

He opened his eyes the tiniest bit, but I could see what he felt, lust, pure sexual lust.

My heart jumped at the look he sent me and he let go and I was not ready to stand yet so I got down on my knees and looked down.

'_Inuyasha, inuyasha, inuyasha'_ he sounded really turned on…

'_What is it? Why do you sound…?' _but before I could finish my sentence when Sesshomaru grabbed my kimono jacket and under shirt and pulled it from me. I look up at him with a questioning look.

"You can undress me, but I can't you? That's hardly fair" with a breath taking smile I all of a sudden wanted to take his clothes off… I reached up slowly not wanting to startle him… wait I can't startle him! I grabbed his under shirt and pulled it down and before he could retaliate I pulled his waist sash from him causing his trousers to fall to his ankles.

-Sess's p.o.v.-

I felt him going for my sash but I did not feel the need to retaliate. He pulled the sash and released my throbbing erection, but as my trousers fell, all he did was gape at my throbbing member.

'_Whoa… he's… he's…whoa… I… I feel so…fuck I need to get outta here and get release before I explode! It should be illegal to be so … wow.' _ He sounded like he wanted some real bad… well I think I can help…

'_Inuyasha wait and see… he might help you with your problems'_ I whispered, grazeing the top of his thoughts to see me in all of them. I could see the blush on his face, my plan was working. As I moved my hand his eyes followed, I slowly ran my hand up my side flashing my thumb over my neglected nipple, watching his heated gaze was arousing in it's self. I slowly dropped on my knees in front of him. He was shaking from the closeness of our bodies, touching but not touching. I pulled his sash and lowered his trousers by hand making sure to rub where it counts most. I shuddered at the throaty groan he produced, I pulled away (much to his dismay I noted) and got up to sit under a tree, he watched as I leaned back. I brought my hands to my neck and slowly trailed them down my body, the left hand started to play with a pert nipple, while the other slowly started pumping my erection.

"Inu- inuyasha" I moaned loudly and he slowly started to walk over to me.

"Sesshomaru, sesshomaru, sesshomaru." He repeated my name like a chant.

"Mmmmm…" I spread my legs a bit more as he sat in between them; he leaned over my body to whisper in my ear.

"Please brother, please, make it stop. I want it to stop. Make the stiff-ness go away, brother." his voice was a whimper in my ear, and then it hit me, I remember now, I remember it all…


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm getting back on track!

Inu: sure are!

Sess: yeah… right…

Me: I'm sorry, I'm typing at the library, work, any where… my home key bored is alittle mussed up

(recap: Sesshomaru remembers something)

-Sess's p.o.v-

(Flashback)

"SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" the dog eared half-demon yelled searching franticly for me, he will find me of course. He heard my groan come from the lake. He ran to the lake to find his "dear brother" and someone in the water. He crouched low in the brush.

'_What are you doing little one?' _I asked him, not wanting to talk aloud and scare my partner.

'_Sesshomaru is in the water with a… a…GIRL!!!'_ The cringe from him was a chain on my heart.

'_You don't like girls?'_ the question was meant as a joke but he took it far too seriously.

'_Not with Sesshomaru…not with him…once they go with him… he doesn't love me no more… he won't love me…'_ the hurt in his heart was unbearable.

'_The love will still be there little one, he just is waiting for you to grow a bit more…'_ I just want him to learn a bit of manhood. But I could not bear to look upon my partner that gives him so much grief. I started to wade out of the water, avoiding the confused and hurt look of the female.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong? Sesshomaru!" I continued to wade, reaching my clothes. I picked up my clothing and started toward the bush my brother was in. I could hear the splashing of my partner coming toward me.

"Stay where you are." I growled harsher then needed but the splashing stopped abruptly.

"Sesshomaru, you said… you said you loved me… that the desire you felt was your love, for me!" I set my clothes on the ground once more and turned to face her, she was crying loudly now.

"I lied, I don't love you. I need to fuck. I was using you. I can't and won't any longer."

She sobbed loudly as I gathered my things and headed for my brother.

"Inuyasha come with me." He stood up and I handed my stuff to him. He followed avoiding my stare. The chilling breeze hitting my erection shocking my system a bit.

"Sesshomaru… why… why were you with a girl?" his voice shook, timid and scared.

"They can give great pleasure, I need that pleasure…" I could not look at him, but I could see his face in my mind, crying and hurt.

"I can…" he whispered and I turned to face him, furious in a second.

"You can what?!?" he cringed and I was immediately regretting my anger.

"I want… I want to make you feel pleasure… I want to help…" I was truly shocked; did he know what he was saying? Did he know?

"Ok, follow me…and I will teach you pleasure." I grabbed his hand towing him to a clearing under a tree where we as children played tag, it's been years since I was young enough to play, I now have to watch father work.

"Put my clothes down and take off yours." I said as gentle as I could, not trying to rush him but my cock was throbbing. He set my stuff down and striped slowly as if doing a strip tease, I stared hotly at him, loving every bit of skin I could see now. Once he was completely exposed I stared for a moment or two, he was large for 15 year old. I walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug, he embraced me setting his head on my chest his ear over my heart. I let go and tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at my face. I bent and kissed him with a shocked gasp his mouth opened, I slid my tongue easily into it, exploring him, His own tongue sliding slowly and timidly with mine. He softly moaned, his hands relaxed sliding lower on my back. I grazed his mind seeing my face, colors in flashes, and an unknown emotion to him. I was arousing him.

"Inuyasha… once we do this, you can't with any one else." I stated moving down his neck, grazing softly switching fangs, tongue, fangs, tongue. my words were cruel and uncalled for but I couldn't have him with anyone else…

"Sesshomaru, my body… I don't know… ahh…" he was shaking, glancing down he was hard and had came on my own cock it was horribly arousing.

"Inuyasha…" breathing on his neck, the hot air then the cold breeze, causing him to shiver again.

"You made a mess, will you clean it up?" he looked at my cock and turned to clean it with his robe.

"No, no inuyasha" I said turning him and pulling him back.

"This mess you clean with your tongue." He looked at me, and slowly slipped to his knees. Slowly grabbing my erection in both hands he licked the tip of my erection, earning a soft moan for his antics. His ears perked and he did it again listening intently.

'_Inuyasha…do that… do that again…'_ he dragged his tongue against me, slowly and innocent. I reached down grabbing one of his hands and took his middle finger in my mouth sucking hard. I dropped his hand and he looked at his finger for a second, then slowly took me in his mouth, the heat pulling me closer to my climax, he paused as if thinking about his next move but then he sucked me, then leaned back dragging his tongue against my shaft, and repeated it pulling a load moan from me.

"I-inuyasha, I'm going to-" I started but with his last suck I couldn't stop myself from Cuming in his mouth, he was shocked for a second but swallowed it all, making little throat noises.

"f-fuck, inuyasha, where did you learn to do that?" I collapsed to the ground landing roughly on my ass.

"I saw you and a girl… she did it… I just copied her…" he look ashamed admitting he spied on me. But I was shock at the fact he had imitated her.

"inuyasha it's ok, you shouldn't spy on people, but you give me more pleasure then she ever did." he was shaking he throbbing member hard and begging.

"Please brother, please, make it stop. I want it to stop. Make the stiff-ness go away, brother." I glanced at his face, and I pulled him slowly onto me, Hugging him, supporting and caressing his ass.

"inuyasha one day I promise I will take you to be mine, but you have to promise that you won't do anything with any one but me… male or female, you promise?" he looked at me not quite understanding, but willing to please me in any way.

"I promise!" and with that I slipped him off my lap got dressed and left with out a backward glance. Him crying loud enough for me to hear, trying to choke it down.

(End flashback)

Me: hey all, umm forgive me, take pity and review, we love to hear you comment!

Inu: yeah!

Sess: ZzzZ

Me and inu: -sigh-


	6. Chapter 6

Me: -GASP- please don't hate me! I took so long!

Inu: yes bell bell, we ALL hate you…

Me: -sob, sob, sob-… evil, evil dog…

Inu: oh god, I'm sorry bell, I WAS KIDDING!

Sess: -pats her head- it's ok Annabelle, tell the story, it will cheer you up…

Me: -sniff, sniff- ok…

Sess: -glares at Inuyasha-

Inu: WHAT?!?!?!

-Inu's P.O.V-

Sesshomaru tensed up, his hands stopping on my back.

"Sesshomaru" my hair pooled around me and I licked the rim of his ear,

"Please say something, I won't let you leave me again…" I felt the tears come and slide down my cheeks, dripping onto Sesshomaru's chest…I felt him pull me into a hug, not the ones we had as brothers, his hands were hot and holding me tight…

"My Inuyasha… my… I'm sorry, please if I couldn't of, I wouldn't have walked away… I love you Inuyasha, I love you more then I have ever loved any one." He said this with such sadness in his eyes I wanted to cry more, I loved him… I really loved him…

"I… I… Sesshomaru…" my voice cracked as I shook. He pulled me across his lap and held me protectively.

"shhhh… it's ok little one, I'm here, I'm not leaving you again, I promise, I love you Inuyasha…" that made me cry harder and I started gasping I could not get a hold on my dignity, I felt happy, sad, alone, and comforted all at the same time…

'_Dear one why do you weep?'_ the voice I know all too well…

-Sess's P.O.V-

He started crying as I took him in my arms, did I upset him by speaking my feelings?

'_Dear one why do you weep?'_ I asked concerned and begging it was not me who made him cry so…

'_It's because… I feel so lost…I love him, I always have… even when we were fighting…I only did because he would have killed me…' _I cringed at the statement; did he notice that he almost left every battle with legs that work? I would not of; I've never wanted to hurt him.

'_Little one, your death was not on the call for me, your life means a lot to me,'_ he stopped crying and looked at me, looking at me with a visible question. I nodded at him,

'_Yes… it's me, I'm the voice in your head, I told you once and you said that the voice was your friend, you talked openly with me as long as I was the voice I was let into your mind, so I learned what I could and of your emotions that you wouldn't show me. This way I could hear you where ever you went, and when you were pinned to the tree, you dreamed. I could see who did that to you and that it was not you fault, and of your wishes. The first time we met after I left you that day, how you wanted to run from me, but wanted to run to me. I was not finished with my mission so I had to pretend that I disliked you, I did not want my enemies to think that they could get to me with you, I would of got us both killed…'_ I waited for him to freak out or get upset. I loosened my hold but he hugged my torso and all at once he was my little brother whom I loved more then any thing.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to… leave again?" he held on tighter as if he let go, I would slip away.

"No, little one… you're stuck with me. But tell me, did you keep your promise? Are you still mine?" he laugh and looked at me with joyful eyes.

"The oldest virgin in the world, dad would be ashamed." I looked at his face knowing he's right and the goofy smile he had made me smile too.

-Inu's P.O.V-

I knew that he loved me still and always had, I could read his mind, which was a little weird, but I like it. I let go of his stomach to lean up and kiss him while straddling his lap. He slid his tongue across my lip and I opened my lips to let him explore, I met his tongue with mine, slowly getting drunk on his sent, his hands moved on my thighs, moving slowly up to my manhood.

"Sess- ah!" he grabbed my cock in his hand, pumping me with increasing speed.

"Sesshomaru! Ah… please… sesshomaru, I'm going to-" I moaned his name as I came on his hand, cock and part of his stomach. He smiled and licked his hand making me hard once again and asked…

"Now tell me you liked that." The devil must be glaring in envy of that seductive smile.

"Read it in my mind, you have been for most of my life" he flipped us over.

"I WANT you to SAY it, from your mouth…" he growled rubbing him self on me, causing delicious friction. I moaned rather loudly as he started licking my neck.

"Inuyasha, don't be afraid to touch me." He mumbled into my ear, and as soon as he said I knew I was, I didn't want to do something wrong. I lifted my hands to touch his chest, passing gently over his nipples.

"Ah-, Inuyasha!" he gasped inhaling quickly and moaning as I arched my back to kiss him. He reached down to press at my entrance.

"Sesshomaru! N-no not there!" I said as I broke the kiss and arched my back on the ground gripping the grass in fists, he smiled as he slid one finger in letting me get used to the strange feeling, then he slid in another finger.

"Have you ever touched your self?" he had fire in his eyes, amber lava melting me into the clay I played with as a child.

"Ah-! N-no!" I started to blush and he did not have to read my mind to tell I was lying.

"And who did you think about?" he was smiling knowing that I was going to say it, my dark and very personal past time.

"Say it, say it all, my name and what you do, I would like it, and then you can do it for me." I stared at him through hooded eyes, the pleasure reaching extremes.

"I… touch myself, I do it when I … think about you Sesshomaru, I do that and… I cum every time…" I looked away from him while I said it, and I felt him add a finger.

"Inuyasha, I want you to touch your self." He was breathing hard his eyes radiating lust and his mouth was open, I wanted him so bad…

"Yeah… O-ok." I let the grass go and with one hand grabbed my cock and the other cupped my balls. I started at the head circling it slowly with my thumb; he grabbed my hand dragging my hand slowly down the shaft.

"Ahhh… Sess!" I moaned his name as he pulled my hand back up.

"I never repaid the favor you did for me did I?" he smiled slightly and started to move his fingers in and out making me squirm. He moved my hands in an iron grip and pinned then to the ground. I paused frozen, what did he mean?

"Sessho- AH!" I started to say something but he licked up my shaft with his tongue and took it all in his mouth, sucking softly and moving slowly. He increased in speed and sucked harder.

"Sesshomaru you basturd! I'm gonna –"I moaned as he laughed at me for saying something mean the small vibrations sending me over the edge.

"Inuyasha, love this might hurt, ok?" he look at me as he pulled me into his lap, lazily looking up at him and then as he thrust I figured out what he meant…

-Sess's P.O.V-

He screamed as I filled him to hilt, tears in his eyes. I leaned to kiss them from him…

"I love you Inuyasha, I love you." I held him tightly afraid to move in fear of hurting him, he adjusted to my size and fit and after a bit he relaxed against me. I started moving slowly, testing the waters. I felt him push down on me, gently urging me farther. I pushed hard into him feeling him shudder.

"Sess- Sesshomaru… hit there, again… it felt so… ahh." I pushed hard into him again and reached around to pump him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… you feel so good, so tight love, do you like this? Does this feel good?" I purred as I thrust into him again. He moaned as I licked his neck.

"You like it, I like it, but I don't think she does…" stating coldly glancing at the human staring in horror.

-Inu's P.O.V-

My senses instantly perked reaching out to see who had stumbled upon us…

'_It's Kagome!'_ he thrust into me again, ripping a moan from my throat, biting me softly on the shoulder moving up tearing my attention from Kagome and back to him.

'_Stop… Kagome she can see us… _-moan- _at least let me tell her to leave!'_ I was begging on a level I've never been on… embarrassment…

'_This is weird! We shouldn't do this in front of her!' _I started to struggle against the pleasure he made me feel.

'_She wishes to take you from me and I won't let you go again!'_ he stiffened and thrust again as I came on him and he finished just after me, biting hard to break the soft skin on my neck. Sucking softly drinking my life blood I felt our bond grow stronger.

"Now you little one." He slit his wrist and held it out for me. I should be disgusted I told myself, but it felt so right. I licked the wound and grabbed his arm pulling him closer.

"Not too much love, just enough to seal the bond." He touched my shoulder gently, and I leaned back, completely at ease.

"Sesshomaru, I love you, were bonded now… we can never leave each other now." I said so much emotion in my voice.

"Yes my love and no one else can have you, were in a sense _married_." He said nuzzling my neck and cuddling my body.

"Sob, sob, sob Inuyasha, you hateful dog!" said the heart broken girl not twenty feet away. She dropped to her knees.

"I've loved you! So much! And you knew! You knew it all along! Yes, Miroku told me!" she pounded her fist on the floor. Sesshomaru stood pulling me at his side, stopping a few feet from Kagome and gathered me into an embrace that hid my manhood.

"Are you really that hateful? You would choose your happiness over your loved ones? You would die, and he would be alone! He would be better off with the wolf boy then you!" she and I stared at him for the verbal lashing he had given her. She looked at me thinking that I would defend her. But I didn't do anything, couldn't think to. She got out and pointed at me.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!" she glared at me as I waited for the pain, but nothing happened. She looked really confused as she took a step back.

"SIT! SIT BOY... sit! Sit?" she glanced from me to Sesshomaru as if not comprehending. I looked to him for an answer, Hell I'm confused too! He sighed and then smiled at a joke in his head, I drifted to his mind to see if I could get it but he started talking.

"When we bonded, my power removed that lousy spell, consider it a wedding gift… Honey" I flushed red, and then smiled at all the evil things I could call him. Kagome turned her back and ran… we wandered back to our clothes and dressed.

"We telling your friends first or mine?" he wondered out loud.

"Mine must know already, so yours!" he reached out for me and I grabbed his hand…

"Love you honey. Good luck, Rin will understand but Jenkins… I don't know."

"Love you too, _dear._ And I think Jenkins can bite my ass!" we both laughed and walked to the camp hand in hand into the sun now setting…

Bell: I do feel better I guess….

Inu: good, you know it was a joke!

Sess: sure she did, man I wanted to kill that bitch!

Kagome: O..O;-hides-

Inu: next time let me shoo her away!

Sess: NEVER!!! I WILL MAKE HER BARE WITNESS TO OUR LOVE MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bell, Inu, Kagome: ummmmmmmmmmm……..

Bell: well that was the end….but we have possibilities of a bonus chapter… "Group meetings" but only if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter!!!

Bell: THANK YOU FOR READING, WATCH FOR NEW TITLES BYE ME!!! I DO TAKE REQUESTS! BUT TELL ME ANIME, THE SLASH, AND MAKER OF ANIME!!! TO THE BESTEST PEOPLE! Pineapple55, DarkAngelJudas, milkchocolatehot64 X10 (for reviewing every time!), inu-dude15, Nikkie23534, Izzanami, LuciusTickledVoldie, Shae Lucas, xxidontcarexx, Aquilus-Lupus, sonata hirano!!! Thanks to you people, I keep writing!

3 love for all yaoi fans! Even the perverts(me!)


End file.
